


let's get this party started

by day6isworthit, seoulites



Series: smile for the camera (and show me what you can do) [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, camboy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulites/pseuds/seoulites
Summary: Arin and Younghyun had been playing this push and pull game for quite a while.It's time somebody wins.





	let's get this party started

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE! This is the last part of the series! Watch out for possible sequels ;)

Seo Arin and Kang Younghyun have been the best of enemies, though not since the beginning.

The others have tried repairing what was originally supposed to be a budding friendship, which could have been saved if only Younghyun did not laugh at Arin’s face when she admitted that she thought she liked him.

That was not at all flattering.

But what rooted from childish banter went noticeably different… well, at least to Arin, it did. It turned into something not at all suitable for kids.

Even though Younghyun made it clear to her that she is not worth his time through his booming laughter, aggravating him had become part of Arin’s routine. Maybe, in the deepest chambers of her heart, she wants to awaken a dormant feeling inside him… Something that he will never be able to forget.

Even Arin herself is not sure what she’s up to prove. She just wants to keep her dignity.

So, whenever a party of a common friend comes up, she makes sure to dress up in her most provocative clothing, showing Younghyun what he had missed out on. She makes sure to dance with all the guys he hated and doesn’t forget to look him straight into his dark eyes as she grooves her body with them.

Younghyun’s smirk every single time only makes her even more frustrated. 

But Arin cannot help but laugh when he escapes after the song had finished. She always wonders where he heads.

So tonight, during the party Jae is throwing for his birthday, she vows to make Kang Younghyun lose his mind.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Younghyun disapproves, obviously. How coincidental it is that he is the one who opened the door, _looking so perfect in his leather jacket and black getup._

_Shut up, Arin._

“Clothes,” and indeed, they were. Arin is cladded in a leather skirt, a bralette, and a see-through top. “Really, this is nothing.”

“More like you’re almost wearing nothing,” Younghyun complains under his breath and rolls his eyes as Arin enters with her tongue poked out. “If you get cold, I’m telling anyone not to let you borrow their jackets.”

“Aww, Kang Younghyun, too sweet,” Arin walks away, disregarding whatever Younghyun is left to say. Instead, she joins the others, waiting until the party starts its climax.

She catches up with her friends, greeting Jae on the way before ‘accidentally’ bumping onto Younghyun’s lower body before walking away confidently. Jimin sees what she is doing, and the latter cannot help but laugh at the push-and-pull method Arin is doing.

While exchanging some conversations with Jimin and Jihyo, Arin feels a hand creeping on her waist, but just as quick as it is placed, she pulls away from its hold. 

“Hey, babe,” she turns her head to see Johnny looking tipsy already.

“Hey, John,” she smiles sloppily. “What’s up?”

“You mind dancing with me?” Johnny motions to the space in Jae’s living room… quite an excuse for a dance floor which he actually made feasible to dance on.

“Sure, hot stuff,” it wasn’t difficult for Arin to find Younghyun’s eyes among the drinking crowd. He is always beside Jae, being the social butterfly they both are, swooning the ladies with just their smiles and eyes. He had since stopped talking to whomever he was having a conversation with a while ago, eyes now darting dangerously towards Arin and her current dancing partner.

Now, it isn’t even one of the most seductive song in the playlist. It’s just some casual club music to dance on, but Arin does her best to do something out of it, eyes not leaving Younghyun’s before getting too close to Johnny.

“Whoa, chill,” Johnny says, but his actions tell otherwise. His fingers are clasping on her sides, not really lessening the chills she’s getting from Younghyun’s icy glare. “We’ve got all the time in the world, babe.”

Arin continues moving to the beat of the music, conversing with Johnny half-heartedly and eyes never leaving Kang Younghyun. He does not take his sight off of her, either, even as he takes a swig from the bottle of beer in his hands.

By the end of the song, Younghyun slips away. Arin’s gaze follows his way, and she is on her way to go when Johnny stops her.

“I’ll just go to the restroom,” she escapes quickly, careful not to let anyone see where she’s going at. If someone were guarding either Younghyun or her tonight, she’ll be the one who’s dead.

Arin hears the faint voice from inside the bathroom, easily recognizing it as Younghyun’s and trying to make his words out. They were audible, but incoherent to her.

She takes the risk and turns the doorknob.

Surprisingly, it is unlocked.

She hears him talking and adjusts to the sounds she hears through the tiny crack on the door.

“God, she’s frustrating,” Arin hears, finally understanding Younghyun and what he’s talking about. “Goodness, that girl she knows the effect she has on me.”

Arin thought that Younghyun is talking to himself, but no. On the counter near the sink, right in front of the toilet is his phone, on a makeshift stand with the hand soap bottle, with a good view of him sitting down.

“And I can’t believe I’m always this hard because of her. Every. Fucking. Time.” He groans, and Arin hears a zipper being opened. “Happens at every party. Is this a recurring theme?”

Arin has to cover her mouth to keep her gasps and to save her from being exposed.

“The way her body moves to the music, ugh,” Arin squints to see Younghyun relaxed on the covered toilet seat. “If I could behead all those guys she’s always dancing with, I would.”

Arin refuses to believe that she is the subject of Kang Younghyun’s sexual fantasies.

“Fucking Arin always has to be so fucking sexy, doesn’t she?” Younghyun grunts before he begins playing with himself. Arin crosses her legs and feels herself growing wetter by watching Younghyun’s escapades, and she knows she can’t just peek.

She needs to see him at his most vulnerable state.

Ever so quickly, she sneaks inside, locking the door immediately.

“W-what the fuck,” Younghyun has no time to cover himself. There he is, in front of the girl she rejected, horny and erection frustrated because of her.

“Whatcha doing here, Younghyun?” Arin winks before taking his cellphone, seeing the viewer count and the word ‘LIVE’ in red letters. “Wait, are you livestreaming yourself jacking off?”

Arin would have laughed if it weren’t for the lust-filled gaze in Younghyun’s eyes.

“So, what about it?” Younghyun questions, voice octaves lower. Arin never knew that his voice can be sexier than it already is.

“I don’t know,” she shrugs, kneeling in front of him atop the bathroom carpet.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Younghyun is perplexed, though hopeful upon seeing her position.

“Joining you,” and her hand gets a tight grip of his cock. Arin even wonders if she’s doing it right… if she’s not embarrassing herself in front of Younghyun. 

However, his groans are quite rewarding, so it only urges her to start licking the tip of his manhood.

“Keep doing that,” he mumbles as Arin takes him into her mouth, tongue lapping underneath and filling her mouth. “Oh, fuck.”

Younghyun takes her hair and pulls on it, silently telling her how good she’s doing.

“Wait, wait, stop,” Arin’s face washes with disappointment, but Younghyun’s light chuckle lifts her up from it pretty quickly. He pulls her up and seals her lips with his hungrily, a way to apologize for what had happened and to tell her how bad he wants her.

“Wouldn’t want to come too quickly, right?” Younghyun whispers in her ear, and Arin swears she could have melted right then and there, all courage she had gathered before all gone.

“You succeeded, babe,” Younghyun admits his loss. “I guess I want you after all.” 

Younghyun lifts Arin up, placing her on the counter and accidentally tossing the phone aside to the shower area.

“Wait, your ph—,”

“I don’t care,” Younghyun unzips her skirt, exposing her damp underwear right in front of him. “I want you right now.”

Younghyun knows how to use his fingers, courtesy of years of playing guitar and bass. It drives Arin crazy immediately, her head hitting the mirror behind her quite painfully.

Younghyun still finds her endearing.

“You okay?” Younghyun asks as he caresses the back of her head with his free hand, and she nods before Younghyun continues his task at hand.

He pulls Arin’s panties down to her ankle, inspecting her wetness like a specimen.

“You heard me before, didn’t you?” Younghyun cheekily smiles. “I was talking about how frustrating you were, and you heard that, didn’t you?”

Arin is aching, and she has no time for Younghyun’s dirty talk right now.

“Sorry, babe,” Younghyun seems to understand and cackles before his fingers return to Arin and spreads her wetness all over her.

“You’re too wet for me, babe,” Younghyun comments before finally latching his lips on Arin’s slit, devouring every inch of her with his tongue. Arin takes a grip of his hair, pulling him closer and savoring the moment quite well.

“You taste so sweet,” Younghyun keeps up before he pushes his jeans down. “We need to be quick.”

“Fuck, yes, I’ve been waiting for too long,” Arin breathlessly says as she holds onto his shoulder. Younghyun smiles before pushing himself inside her slowly, careful not to hurt Arin at all.

“Go faster,” Arin encourages before lifting her hips up and meeting Younghyun’s. He takes this as his boost and keeps on going, until the sounds of the music outside get drowned with their sinful and lustful noises. The reverberations of the bass only push the both of them to go faster… harder… until they can finally both ride their high. 

Younghyun pulls away, his forehead on Arin’s as he comes all over the floor. Arin releases as well, breathing heavily as she plants a kiss on Younghyun’s nose.

“Well,” Younghyun pulls a tissue from the roll. “This is unexpected.”

“Actually,” Arin points on the phone that had been set aside on the floor. “I think your audience are applauding you for finally getting some.”

Younghyun laughs before turning his phone off and dresses Arin up in her leather skirt.

“Now, will you finally stop dancing with every single man out there?” Younghyun pleads as Arin fixes his hair.

“I would if you apologize for laughing at my face,” Younghyun responds with it through another hot kiss, quite initiative of what more to take place during the night.

“Babe, that’s not an apology,” Arin clicks her tongue. “Now, you’re just starting something that you can’t finish.”

Younghyun’s lips once again form a smirk, up to a challenge Arin did not even know she created.

“Who said I can’t finish it?”


End file.
